Smile
by cruxis-wings
Summary: Silver Chaos ficlet. Sometimes, a single smile can say everything. Adonis/Might. Spoilers.


AN: Mini fic of epic fail. And apparently such a small fandom, it has no category of its own. Yay. Oh well. Anything to break the writer's block, neh?

* * *

_Might..._ Adonis' eyes fluttered once, twice. The darkness was heavy, the monster within him struggling desperately to utterly suppress that spark of life rising up from his soul. No, Hardius wouldn't stop him, not this time. Not when Might stood before him, those bright eyes dulled with guilt, pain, defeat even.

"Might." Forming a solitary word was difficult, far too difficult, yet it haltingly slipped from his lips, followed by a soft smile. Even with the beast within clawing at his very mind, soul, his smile couldn't be more genuine. "Might."

He was seeing Might with _his_ eyes, not Hardius'.

"Adonis! Let's go back together... The two of us."

The pain was great. The tearing sensations of the devil eating away at his consciousness, bit by bit, was almost too much to bear. The demon was frantic, and who could blame him? He'd lost his control, even if for a moment. But a moment was enough. Adonis would make certain of this.

"...I can't do that..." Adonis' smile was sad as he took in those brightened eyes, the relief, happiness shining within his dear companion's expressive gaze. He really longed to touch that gentle–yet strong beyond his years–boy's cheek, to take that sword calloused hand and let him lead him away from the darkness. Fate however wouldn't allow this, Adonis knew. After all... He'd chosen his own fate the moment he uttered the anti-soul's incantation.

And yet his smile remained. His choice... He hadn't regretted it. Not for one moment. Even when trapped in the darkest torment Hardius had to offer, locked away in sick illusions and painful loneliness... His choice, his fate, it was his own. Might's life for his own? It was a more than fair bargain.

"Before it's too late... Even now, I feel the devil rising up.... Stab me, Might."

So he smiled, smiled as the relief all too quickly faded from Might's eyes, replaced by tears. No, there would be no coming back to the boy, no more days spent with his dear friend, with his... His very soul. For without Might? What use would his soul have been, anyway? A life without Might would have been far bleaker and soulless than losing his own soul.

"Please... Might. My body has already been damaged... I can't be saved."

The world was growing all too dark, hazy. Hardius' strength was returning, and with that strength? Adonis' strength ever waned. He had little time left to gaze at that face he held so dear. Little time left to smile that soft, bittersweet smile. Little time to simply exist.

"Hurry... P-please." With this request, he allowed his heavy eyelids to slip closed, fighting the ever increasing strength of the devil fighting to resurface. He wouldn't allow it. Couldn't. _For Might, for..._

The sword plunging deeply within his chest was painful, but not nearly as excruciating as those tears dripping from Might's eyes, the agonized gasp erupting from his friend's lips. "A...Ad...Adonis..."

"...Th...Thank you, Might..."

The devil within screamed, clawed, cursed at the energy leaking away from Adonis' dying body, along with his blood. Blood spilling from his chest, staining Might's shaking hands. The devil had lost. He would die, die along with Adonis.

"Adonis. A-Adonis. Ad...onis..."

The silver haired young man gave a slow blink of his eyes, his hazy, crimson-soaked vision struggling to focus on the owner of that trembling voice calling his name. "Don't have... Such a sad face... You'll make me sad too..." he whispered, his voice shaking, weak. It was hard to speak, hard to breathe. _...Might..._

There were many things he would like to say to that tearful boy before him. _It's alright, don't cry. Don't look so sad, Might. It's the only way it could end. I'm happy... I..._ Yet try as he might, the words simply would not come, his breaths far too short, his sense of being fading.

So he smiled. He forced every ounce of emotion he held into that final smile. A smile of gratitude, understanding. Love. He smiled desperately, until tears leaked from his own eyes. His vision dimming, his breaths shallow.

One final smile, a smile for Might. Might... His friend... His hero. A painful smile of endings, goodbyes... And the love he would hold for the boy, beyond his final breath.

"Goodbye... Might."

The world faded, faded into black, his smile finally fading as well. But his love? That would remain, unchanging, for eternity.

~fin


End file.
